Love in the Snow
by weatheredtome
Summary: Kazahaya meets a girl and asks Rikuo for help to impress her. Rikuo takes advantage of the opportunity to get closer to him, but soon realizes he wants more. Shonen ai RxK
1. AnotherDay,AnotherJobCompletelyFoiled

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything having to do with Legal Drug or the characters. They belong to CLAMP. Psh, lucky.

**A/N: **The story starts off in kind of a crappy way. This is best I'm capable of. My B.

.-;~********************************************************************************~;-.

**Chapter One - Another Day, Another Job…Completely Foiled**

It was a fairly simple job, go in, find the object and leave with it. That is if you don't throw the fact that the object, which was a talisman, was hidden underneath the building they were appointed to, that and the fact guard dogs popped out when the talisman gets removed. So in other words…Kazahaya was being too hasty and picked it up from a six-foot pedestal, despite Rikuo telling him that they should scope the area first, trap doors on either side of the room opened up and released the dogs and locking their exit. Next thing Rikuo knew he was being chased by them while Kazahaya clung to dear-life at the top of the pedestal. He ended up having to peel the smaller boy away from it without getting mauled by the angry beasts in the process. Luckily, right before Kazahaya unleashed the hounds of hell upon them, Rikuo had noticed an indented design on the door. It turned out being for the talisman itself, so it opened back up when it was placed in the mold.

"Yeah, it's done despite the fact that it would've gone smoother if that idiot didn't keep screwing up." Rikuo said to Kakei over the phone and immediately covered his other ear to muffle Kazahaya's curses. He opened the exit door to the library and leaned against it. He squinted his eyes against the cold air and realized there was something very different with the scenery "…Kakei, see you at the store, okay?" he closed his phone, not bothering himself with goodbyes as he watched Kazahaya run outside like he was a little kid. Rikuo followed him down the now snow-covered steps.

"Hey, Rikuo, look at this!" he scooped up some of the _soft flakes of happiness_ "I don't remember the newspaper saying we were gonna get any snow!"

"They didn't. It's been a little too warm lately." he stated flatly, scowling at the fluffy whiteness.

Kazahaya paused thoughtfully before proceeding in packing the snow in his hands together to form a ball "Not having fun?"

"Only an idiot could enjoy themselves in this weather." He shot Kazahaya his signature cocky smirk, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The smaller teen glowered and threw the snowball at him "Jerk!"

Rikuo brushed away the snow that stuck to his black coat "And that's the comeback that proves my point."

Kazahaya didn't hear him, and in fact, had already forgotten about him. He was too busy catching snowflakes in his mouth and practically jumping head-over-heels in joy "Aw, come on, how can you not have just a little bit of fun?"

He was the spazziest person he'd ever met, Rikuo decided. Rikuo's grin widened when the other turned around and gasped in surprise when he realized their faces were only centimeters apart "Snow isn't exactly my brand of_ fun."_

"B-brand?" The boy's face flushed as he stammered, watching his roommate's eyes close and lean in. Kazahaya's heartbeat pounded in his chest, unsure whether or not to push the other away.

_SPLAT!_

"Or maybe it is." Rikuo laughed, watching the very flustered Kazahaya wipe snow off his face.

"I HATE YOU!" Kazahaya shouted stomping down the street and into the park they'd walked through to get there, "Ugh, the nerve!" he cursed, smacking snow-covered shrubbery as he passed them though all it seemed to accomplish was infuriating the teen further. Without really thinking, he kicked a small tree in front of him, causing a collected lump of snow to plop straight on the top of his head.

The black-haired boy smiled, shaking his head slightly as he watched the boy wipe melting snow off his beanie. _'Never could take a joke.'_ He thought to himself.

Kazahaya's head suddenly jerked back to make sure Rikuo was still following him, his face grew warm once he realized his roommate had been watching him intently the entire time. Once the taller teen had caught up to him, Kazahaya opted to stay quiet for the remainder of their walk to prevent him from picking on him for almost freaking out again. A strong gust came out of nowhere and nearly knocked him off his feet. He looked up and saw a beanie flying across the ice-covered lake, _'that looks a lot-' _he instinctively brought his hand up to his head "Hey- My hat!"

Rikuo grabbed his arm as soon as the smaller boy jumped to his feet to retrieve it "Forget it. The ice isn't strong enough to hold your weight and I'm not saving you again today."

Kazahaya glared, watching it flutter across the surface of the lake.

Kakei greeted the boy with a warm smile as he walked through the doors "How'd the job go?"

"Rikuo was being a jackass -again!" he whined as he picked up his apron and noticed how desolate the store was "Where are all the people?"

"Oh that," he put a hand on his cheek "it must be all the snow. When it first started we were jam-packed, but it died down quickly after about an hour. I really don't think that we'll get any more customers today so why don't you boys take the rest of the day off?"

Kazahaya smiled, despite that he needed the money, he was happy to get a little free time. "Thanks, boss!"

Rikuo entered the store just as Kazahaya shoved passed him, he looked at Kakei "What's he so hyped about?"

Outside, Kazahaya was busy building a snowman and humming to himself. It was kind of plain, three big lumpy balls of snow, really.

Internally, he wished Rikuo would be nicer to him. He never intentionally tried to tick him off, in fact, he always tried to be nice to him. But every time he did, Rikuo would just push him away, and inevitably piss him off. He glared at the snowman, which was only slightly shorter than the dark haired teen.

"…I think this belongs to you."

Kazahaya blinked a second, meeting a pair of blue eyes before finally snapping out of it and nervously taking it "T-thanks."

The girl giggled slightly "I was trying to tell you and your friend that I could get it, but you guys didn't seem to notice me. I'm happy you were so easy to find."

"Yeah…um," he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm Miyuki." (1) She informed, holding out her small, gloved hand.

The teen took it hastily (2), "Kazahaya."

"Nice to meet you." Miyuki smiled sweetly, bringing her hands together behind her back, her long blonde hair swinging with her every movement. "Mind if I help?"

Kazahaya's face reddened a little, this was certainly the most a female had ever willing talked to him. "Umm...if you want to."

Rikuo watched from inside the store, absentmindedly sweeping the same spot over and over. First out of curiosity, wanting to know why that girl didn't just leave after she gave him back his beenie. He watched them smooth the snowman's bumps out, _'They're giggling like two little kids out there.' _he thought as the blonde pulled two black buttons off of her red pea coat and place them on the snowman's face.

"It would be a shame if I had to charge you for sweeping a hole in my floor, Himura." Kakei commented as he made his way beside him to see what all the fuss was about.

The dark haired teen immediately halted, feeling as though he looked creepy spying on his roommate. He cleared his throat, sweeping the debris into a dustpan "I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow, Kakei."

"It looks like Kudo has a girlfriend! Isn't that just adorable?"

Rikuo felt a pang of jealousy as looked up to see Kazahaya and the female walking off in the direction of the park. He shook his head and scoffed, "Heh, I give it a week. ...And that's being generous."

"What's the matter, Himura? I thought you of all people would be happy for him, _you are best friends_, after all." Kakei smile beamed so bright that it was nearly blinding for Rikuo to look at him.

The teen quirked an eyebrow at his boss, retorting sarcastically "Oh but of course, Kudo and I skip around hand-in-hand like happy-go-lucky dolts."

Kakei chuckled, knowing he officially ticked him off. "My work is done here. Pleasant dreams, Himura."

He watched his boss saunter over to his lover and whisper into his ear. The dark-haired man burst out in a fit of laughter, which earned a wholehearted glare from the teen. Kakei and Saiga walked towards the back exit, arms wrapped securely around one another. "Don't forget to lock up!" Kakei said over his shoulder, waving a little over-friendly like.

"Heh, heh. Laugh it up." he shook his head, dumping the dustpan's contents into the trash. Was it possible that Kakei was _trying_ to make him jealous? It didn't make any sense to him. Of course, there have been a _few_ occasions when Kazahaya looked utterly kissable, among other things, but that was just because he was pretty. Like a girl, Rikuo convinced himself. He pulled the steel shutters down over the large windows and doors and rested his arm on the of the many bars, staring at the dimmed sky and Kazahaya wasn't home yet. He sighed, grabbing the trash bag before turning out the lights and walking out the back door.

.-;~********************************************************************************~;-.

(1) According to a website that I found (can't remember the name), Miyuki means "beautiful fortune/happiness" or "beautiful snow" or "deep snow"

(2) People don't usually shake hands upon meeting in Japan (as far I can remember anyway), but there's a reason I wrote it in here.

"WTF? Kazahaya meets a GIRL? I thought the summary said this was a Rikuo/Kazahaya story!" Yes. Yes it is. Just hang in there and you'll see soon enough :)

BTW: Me=review addict, so drop me one if you liked it, or think it needs some work!


	2. White Night Fantasy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything having to do with Legal Drug or the characters. They belong to CLAMP. Psh, lucky.

.-;~********************************************************************************~;-.

**Chapter Two – White Night Fantasy**

Rikuo checked the digital clock on his phone as soon as he heard the front door open, he raised his eyebrow when it read "12:47AM". Kazahaya never stayed out that late. Hell, the only time he wasn't at home was when he working downstairs or on a _special job_. The new girl was trouble. He could see it already... or perhaps Kakei's powers were rubbing off on him somehow. He glared at the TV screen, the crime thriller movie had taken a undesired turn somewhere and was beginning to appear more like a romance film. He scoffed as unspoken words of a sick affection and respect for one another were shared between the FBI agent and the criminal, making the movie seem cliché to him. He'd never noticed this part in the film before, even though he'd seen the classic American adaption many times before. He flipped the channel. Reality show. He flipped it again, and again, and again.

Kazahaya cautiously stepped into the room. Rikuo glanced at him, the television's flickering lights bounced off the brunet's face perfectly. "So," Rikuo started, trying to seem as nonchalant as humanly possible "where've you been?"

Smooth, Rikuo, real smooth.

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, trying to hide his flushing cheeks. He hadn't expected him to be, so naturally he felt 'busted' when he questioned his whereabouts. He sat down on the sofa next to him, pulling a leg against his chest. He decided to attempt to turn the little interrogation around "So what, you're my boyfriend now or something?"

Oohhh, it's on now. He just had to fuck with Kazahaya a little...or maybe a lot. A crooked, nearly animalistic, smile graced his features as he crawled over his roommate's smaller frame "Am I...Kazahaya?"

Kazahaya blushed, not moving a muscle as the other towered over him "...Rikuo..."

"I don't hear a _no_." he whispered, feeling the other shiver in response. _'If I could just...' _he stared at his soft, perfectly tempting lips. He lightly closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers through the other's hair, their noses were just barely touching _'just once. I'd like to touch-'_

The brunet remained suspiciously calm "That's...because I didn't."

Rikuo quirked an eyebrow, Kazahaya's statement threw him from his thoughts for a moment. It was odd, in recent weeks Kazahaya learned that screaming 'rape' usually stopped Rikuo's 'advances'. But today, he was going with it. No matter how much he wished this was for real, he couldn't help but feel it wasn't. Something was up. He forced his usual cocky smirk and flopped back down on his end of the couch "Keep dreaming."

He sat there resembling a statue for a moment before recoiling into somewhat of a ball, defensively mumbling "I was gonna say that."

Rikuo almost felt bad, his roommate looked somewhat taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Almost. He certainly wasn't going to fall for any little trap that Kazahaya might've finally grown enough courage to go through with "I'm going to bed." he said, tossing the remote at Kazahaya's feet as he stood to his feet.

"I thought you asked me where I've been today..." Kazahaya softly muttered, eyes still unable to make contact with his roommate's.

This made Rikuo pause for a moment. Maybe spending time with someone of the opposite sex made him realize he wasn't into females. And perhaps that's why he was he had said what did had.

"I really like this girl. She's so nice to me and makes me happy." He said, his voice barely audible over the television's volume.

Rikuo nearly winced, for the first time in a while he'd given up his hopes and had them crushed. "Good for you." he retorted flatly, sounding colder than he intended.

"...That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

Kazahaya glared at him for a moment before rising to his feet, "Just forget it."

Rikuo watched him make his way passed him, just making out the word "Jerk" as Kazahaya disappeared behind the curtain to his room. "Okay." he halfheartedly mumbled, turning off the T.V. And walked to his room. For a split second he considered apologizing to him. He shook his head and laid down, not even bothering to undress. His head started reeling with possible explanations for Kazahaya's attitude. But he kept coming up empty, the whole encounter was just weird. First he was acting like he wanted him to kiss him, then he pulled a one-eighty and got made when he told him about that girl. He could've just been crazy, that would've been a reasonable explanation for it. Rikuo shook his head, staring at the ceiling. He was so close this time. He felt him breathing. His skin had been ice cold, most likely from staying out so long...his smooth, flawless skin. He grimaced slightly, rolling onto his side, if he had just gone through with it...kissed him, he'd be able to go back to normal. Maybe he could stop cluttering his mind with such thoughts if he'd gone along with it. He didn't want to think anymore, it was becoming all too befuddled to him. It used to be funny when he fucked with Kazahaya, hell it was even kinda cute when he blushed, but he couldn't figure out why all the sudden he actually felt...attracted to him. Why he wanted the brunet to be attracted to him too. He covered his head with his pillow, wishing the unwelcomed thoughts away.

The boy in the next room wasn't fairing much better, he too was suffering from restlessness. He hated himself right then, how he said anything to Rikuo in the first place. He wanted help with Miyuki and Rikuo was the only person he really knew. He should've known he would be a jerk about it, like he is about everything. Though, he couldn't help himself, he thought he could've gotten it with tricking him into helping him but it backfired. He sighed, arms folded under his pillow. He buried his face into it, wondering if his attempt was ill-mannered. He sure as hell didn't want to ask 'the ultimate hottie', as many of the females that ventured into the Green Drug store had called him, how to impress her because he'd probably tell him to do something stupid. Somewhere down the line of wondering if he should give in, his mind slipped and he found himself imagining what it would be like to kiss someone. Even Rikuo...Especially Riku- Kazahaya shook his head repeatedly, probably succeeding in scrambling his brain. Whatever worked to wash away those dirty, completely _wrong_ thoughts. He forced his mind back into Miyuki-World, how he actually enjoyed himself roaming the snow-covered park searching for the perfect snowman arms. And even though he was sure he was sure he was going to catch death for being outside all day. He smiled warmly as sleep finally found him.

_It's cold outside, beautiful plump snowflakes are lazily drifting to the ground and collecting on the windowsill. When the curtain is drawn nothing can be seen in the room, the only sound is our eager breathing._

"_Kazahaya," I hear him whisper, my hands search through the darkness for the owner of the voice. My heart skips a beat when I feel calloused hands touching my face and neck. In return I run my hands down his naked chest, his muscles tense and relax as I continue downward. I stop at the rim of his jeans, tucking my fingertips into them to pull him closer. My heart is thudding loudly with each movement._

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty."

_All my thoughts dissolve when his thumb brushes against my lips, his breath hot against my skin as I close the distance between us. My arms are around his neck now, my lips brush against his… _

"_Rikuo…"_

"What're you doing?" Rikuo raised his eyebrow at the teen under him.

Kazahaya slowly opened his eyes, it took him several seconds to realize his face was in an uncomfortable proximity to his roommate's. He shot backward against the wall "AHHH! RAPEEE!"

Rikuo crossed his arms and stood to his feet. _'That's my Kazahaya.' _he thought, smiling and patting his back inwardly for getting back his demeanor "Shouldn't I be saying that?"

He his mouth gaped open "…Wait, what?"

"You were the one that attacked me." He said, walking back to the kitchen.

"I did not!" he shouted defensively, following the other.

Rikuo put his plate in the sink "Then how come when I tried to wake you up, you grab me and tried to kiss me?"

Kazahaya blushed, remembering his dream "…"

"You're cute when you're bashful." He taunted.

He threw a fork at him in retaliation. "Son uva bitch!" he scowled at Rikuo, then at his pancakes. Then back at Rikuo as the dark-haired teen made his way to the bathroom. He let out a deep breath and bit his lower lip, red tingeing his cheeks _'That dream was way too weird.'_ He ruffled his soft, light brown hair_ 'what the fuck is wrong with me?'_

"Good morning, Kakei." Kazahaya smiled, already forgotten about his little mishap earlier.

Saiga scooped him up from behind "I heard someone has a boy-crush on Rikuo! So tell me, was that your first wet dream of him or is this a regular thing with you?"

"Saiga," Kakei smiled and put a hand on his lover's shoulder "don't distract Kudo from his work."

"Oh, come on, he knows I was just kidding!" he tightened his grip on the squirming figure in his arms "Isn't that right, kiddo? Why would you, when have such a nice piece of -hey, what did you say her name was, handsome?"

Kakei shook his head with a grin "Miyuki. Right, Kudo?"

Kazahaya caught himself just as he was about to ask Kakei how he knew, because _he_ already knew how his boss had this information. He simply nodded, still squirming to escape Saiga's vice-grip.

"You can let him go now." Rikuo said calmly, though it sounded more like an order.

"But he's so much fun to mess with." he grinned widely, giving the teen a slight squeeze.

Rikuo place a product box he'd been holding onto the floor, and crossed his arms "Well?"

Saiga burst out laughing, letting go of his catch to comically slap his knee and wipe a 'tear' from his eye "BUWAHAHAHA! What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy if Kudo thinks you're hot stuff."

The dark-haired teen glanced at his roommate as he scrambled across the room before returning his gaze to Saiga. "The reason I stopped you," he corrected "is because if you happen to get a little too _squeeze- happy_, Kakei will be back down to one employee. I, for one, don't want twice the work."

The bell on the door jingled, a familiar young blonde peeked through, meekly clutching at the door "Um, excuse me…when can Kazahaya come out and play?"

"Oh, miss Miyuki." Kakei smiled gingerly, giving a slight nod "I'm afraid do to all the snow we'll probably be closing soon. Kudo should be done before long." He turned to Rikuo "Speaking of which, would you mind shoveling the walkway? We'll be trapped if nothing's done."

Before Rikuo had time enough to reply, Kazahaya rushed past him with the snow shovel "Got it!"

Miyuki offered a smile to everyone before following suit. She looked at Kazahaya's still form, who blinked incredulously between her and the store. "What's wrong, Kazahaya?" Miyuki tilted her head, confused at the brunet's stunned expression.

"Oh-uh, well..." Kazahaya stuttered slightly as he snapped out of it, "I thought you'd at least ogle at him a little. I mean, all girls do. –Eh, sorry," he rubbed the back of his head nervously "I was just kinda surprised, I guess."

"Heh, not my type. I don't date jerks." She shook her head for emphasis.

"You know too! Geez, since I came here I thought I'd be the only one that ever knew how evil he really is!"

The blonde pursed her lips slightly before cracking a smile, then nudged him with her elbow "Haha, yeah, the guy should have 'asshat' tattooed to his forehead. Your boss gives me the creeps, too."

"He has his moments." He agreed, lobbing a chunk of hard snow in a pile he was making behind the snowman they'd made yesterday.

"Really, Kazahaya," she placed a hand on his shoulder "you really need to be more careful who you hang around. You could end up in some serious trouble."

Rikuo periodically glanced back outside as he shelved items that no one would be buying.

"What do you think of Kudo's little paramour?" Kakei popped up beside him, hands ritualistically clutching his clipboard.

"Don't like her. Why? You usually don't ask for my opinion unless somethin's up." The teen eyed his boss suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just pondering as to why you always seem to be tetchy when that girl comes around." He grinned, it was almost convincing.

"Aren't I always?" he shook his head, trying to keep his cool so he didn't end up 'beating' the truth out of his boss.

The blond tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Only when your territory is being invaded. Tell me, Rikuo, what do you make of this unusual weather we've become victim to?"

"You think she could be the cause of it?" Rikuo snapped his head back to him, the possibility of the girl being evil making his day.

"Are you suggesting that a person can be capable of manipulating the weather?"

"Is it possible?" Rikuo turned to face his boss, face serious with conviction.

Kakei chuckled wholeheartedly, "Of course not."

He smacked himself in the forehead "I just pulled a Kazahaya. That idiot is contagious." The teen sighed, still convinced there had to be _something_ off about his new rival. _'…Rival?'_ he thought, looking outside at the smiling girl. Was it really possible that he felt like she was stepping on his turf? Yes, he realized he sometimes thought his roommate was cute…but he couldn't really _want_ him, could he? He chewed at the inside of his mouth, trying to think of a slick way to find out for sure. He grinned, it wouldn't be too hard. Kazahaya was rather naïve.

Today was going to be fun…

.-;~********************************************************************************~;-.

Sorry if this chapter seems choppy, I've been busy with my semi-job and couldn't find the time to write. Oh, I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to finish! And I'm so happy that so many people like it so far, thank you everyone! I hoped this chapter was decent :) (I want this story to be a reasonable length, so I'm trying to put anything I can to achieve it)


End file.
